Little dragon
by havel01a
Summary: Gajeel have been taken as a prisinor and slave, will he escape with his mind and body intakt or learn how to live as a slave? Its rated M for many thing "see chapter one" And it's rated Gale for the later/last chapters so it's mostly just Gajeel.
1. Mission

**A/N: Hi im back! after what 4 years now?  
I actually have had this story in my mind for a long time now but its just now I finelly have put it down on paper!  
**

 **Anyway. This story takes part before the Tenrou Island act and after the Edolas act. It is rated M for a reason and that for Torture, mind brake, bad** **language and sex and hint of boy x boy (In the last chapters) so you have been WARNED**

 **Diclamer: I own nothing, there for its a fanfition right? Fairytail and the characters is own my Hiro mashima and no one else!**

 **Well then i hope you will enjoy and give me feed back on the story and chapters :)**

* * *

 **Chapter one - Mission  
**

The sun was shining brightly over the old forest of Kilty. In the shadows down below you could see the silhouettes of a flying cat and a big robust iron dragonslayer making their way down a forest path.

"I told you we should have taken the map with us" The black cat called Lily muttered while staring down at the long black hair wizard called Gajeel.  
"I´m telling you I know where we are! I just need to get the sent track back. Stupid spring time…"he thought for himself while sniffing the air just to sneeze because of all the pollen he inhaled.  
They had traveled the forest for what seemed like forever. They were on their way to investigating some disappearances in a forest town called Morest. The disappearances had been going on for a while and the villagers had started to consider leaving the town. But what really had made them consider to leave where after they had found two of the disappeared children on the outside of town dead. Gajeel felt a chill going up his spine when he thought about the children laying there looking so in peace, pale white and almost asleep. The once who had found them had told the council that the children had had big bruising around their wrist and ankles, also big long fresh wounds all over their backs. And then the council had decided to give out a mission request to the guilds and Gajeel and Lily were fast on the mission.

"The once who had the guts to do something like that to a child would soon taste a iron pillar!" Gajeel thought as he was snapped out of his thoughts by Lily  
"Hey Gajeel! I'm going to take to the skies in see if I can get a look of the town. It doesn't seem like we getting anywhere from what we are doing now. He could feel the peek the cat was giving him and nodded while the cat took off. He sneezed once again thinking how a dragonslayer could have hay fever. He sat down under a tree thinking it would take a while for lily to get back. He usually took his time with these kinds of things. He could feel himself drifting away into sleep.

 _****Dream****  
_ Gajeel walked around the guild, it was completely empty. No voices was heard, no guild mates was seen.. only darkness. Gajeel became more and more confused. He had never seen the guild like this.

" HEY! Where is everyone! Salamander if this is your doing I will kill you!" He could smell e weak sent. One he had smelled many times before, old books and ink.

"Gajeel in here" a voice whispered a voice he knew. "Levy?" he called out not getting any answer back. He walked to the door the voice was heard from and slowly opened it to be met with a scene he had never imagined. The blue haired girl lying on a bed, wearing nothing more than her lingerie decorated with small iron dots. Her hair looked slightly messy holding a heart formed piece of iron in her hand. She stood up and slowly walked towards the stunned dragonslayer dropping the iron before speaking.

"Do I appeal you?" Levy asked as she slowly dragged her hand up and down his chest.  
"Do I make you animal instincts awaken?" She dragged him down on the bed and placed herself on top of him. Gajeel started to blush feeling the heat spread through his body. She then rolled over so now he was on top holding her down to the bed. She looked like an angel lying there, glowing.  
He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to make her his.  
"Gajeel you are hurting me!" She suddenly screamed out. He could feel his grip harden around her wrist and he couldn't stop. He started to panic as she continued to scream trying to get lose, his right hand slowly made its way to her neck and started pushing, pushing harder and harder. The surroundings started getting darker and darker and Levy's screams starting fading.  
"Stop! STOP! I don't want this, STOP! He screamed as tears started to fall down his sheiks.

***Dream over***

He woke up with a scream, his heart was pounding and he was drenched in sweat. He could feel the fear spreading, thought it had been a while since he had had a nightmare this one was far the worst. He was breathing heavily trying to calm down as he looked up into the sky, "no sight of Lily" he thought as his pulse slowly went down. The image of the seductive blue hair flashed before his yes and he couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure spreading down his body.

"Fuck" He grounded. He couldn't think of her that way, he would not allow himself to think of her that way. Not after what he did to her. "What is wrong with me?" After everything he had done in the past she had not ran away, instead come him closer than anyone had before.  
"Why is she doing this to me?" The image flashed before his eyes again and he could not ignore his raging hard member wanting to do what it was meant for. "I need to cool off, if I remember we walked past a spring not long from here" He thought for himself as he started walking in the direction they had come from.

The cool water did its job as it washed away the sweat and the hardness in his pants. As he once again took a palm of cold water washing his face he could feel someone approaching, "Lily?"  
But just before he was hit he transformed his arm into a iron pole blocking the man who had tried to struck him. He started taking a better look at the man standing in front of him. It was a tall man, looked to be even taller than Arian – with short blond bushy hair and a big powerful built body. In his hand he had slung a big sword with pointed spikes covering the under and top part, a really nasty looking thing.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gajeel spat out glaring at the tall man. The man smirked back.  
"I´m Taizo, and I want you Kurugane Gajeel Redfox." His smirk growing wider and somehow darker

"Well then" Gajeel smirk back. "I'm not going anywhere!" He roared out as he pushed the man back and flung himself with his arm now transformed in to a iron sword. The fight got heated really fast as Gajeel gave him everything he got but the man was a skilled swordsman and blocker, it almost seemed like his attacks just brushed of the man. They both stopped, staring at each other Gajeel panting harder and harder but Taizo looked like he hadn't even broken a single sweat.  
"What's up with this guy?" He just stood there smirking.  
~Zing~ a sound was heard as a burning pain started spreading from Gajeel's right abdomen. He fell to his knees and moved his hand to the aria the pain came from, blood… and a lot of it. He looked being him to see another man standing there with a bloody spear.  
"How.. who are you guys?" he asked panting hard pushing the wound trying to stop the bleeding.  
Taizo started laughing, bending down in front of him gripping his jaw whispering in his ear.  
"You are mine now little dragon"  
The man behind Gajeel aimed the blunt end of his spear at the back of his head striking him with brutal force making Gajeel fall forward into the grass, everything started getting blurry and he started blacking out. He could hear Taizo taking to the other man  
"Take him to the ship, he will be out for a god amount of time"  
The pain became too much and the darkness overwhelmed him as the dragonslayer drifted of hoping no one had seen his pathetic defeat.

Lily returned to the spot he left Gajeel about one and a haft hours ago. It had taken longer than he thought finding the town but he had finely found it and was looked forward to rubbing it in his face.  
"Gajeel!" He called out to the dragon slayer who was nowhere to be found.  
"Stupid! has he wandered of now again?" Soon he found the spring, blood splattered here and there. Right in front of the spring was one big puddle of blood that had colored the whole spring red. And in the middle of it all laid two studded wristbands cut into pieces as of send someone a cruel message.

"Gajeel?" Lily whispered as took the pieces of the wristband in his paws and looked around him only to see shadows of the trees moving as she sun came down behind the mountains.

* * *

 **Plz review and give feed back, thats what keeps me going  
and meaby give me some ideas for the future chapters ;) **


	2. Welcome

**Chapter 2**

His head hurt like hell as well as his right abdomen. He didn't know where he was, he had woken up in a dark room. His hands was tied together by a thick chain which was then tied to a metal ring attached to one of the walls, he tried to pull but the chain only got tighter. He had tried to chew it of but discovered that it was covered in runes making it impossible to chew.  
"Fuck what is happening?" He felt something tight around his throat. He lifted his hands to feel what it was. "A metal collar? Who da fuck do they think I am? A fucking dog or something?"  
He started to pull to nu use feeling a tense pain from the still fresh wound. He could feel a lock on the backside and quickly gave up, scanning the room for a way out.

It looked like a small cellar room, no more like a dungeon. He could see a small wooden table not far from him and a disgusting looking closet. The walls where bare except for four pair of handcuffs and a pair of long black chains. On the long side of the room a big wooden door was shown, covered in runes. He could also see a small window with bars and runes covering it, to prevent him from escaping. He crawled up to the small window touching the runes to get a shock back "Gah! Fucking runes everywhere!" If he actually had listened to what Levy had tried to teach him about runes he would have a chance of getting out of here. He looked out to what seemed like a big rock covered valley. This place was unknown for him and it didn't make the situation better that it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

He could feel a chill as he heard the door unlock and quickly turned around to see Taizo standing in the door way.  
"Hello young one, seems like you have slept well."  
Gajeel started growling pulling the chain making it burn into his wrists, but he would not show any sights of pain to that loser.  
"Let me go so I can punch that stupid grin of your face!" Gajeel roared looking like a beast in a cage.  
"Oh seems like someone woke up on the wrong side today? Well I would not try that, that collar you have is a anti magic collar, as long as it around your neck it will drain your magic.  
"I don't need magic to punch your teeth out!" But he knew with the gaping wound and the headache still making his vision blurry he had no chance.  
"What are you after?" Gajeel asked still trying to pull free.  
"Isn't it obvious? You little dragon"  
Gajeel thought he heard wrong just staring at the man.  
"You are mine now! My little pet dragon" The man liked his lips making Gajeel more uncomfortable than he already was. Who was this man?

"Like hell I'm going to stay here you piece of chit!" Gajeel spat out, he feel the rage flaming as he stared at the man between him and freedom. Taizo's look darkened and he started walking toward him with big steps.  
"This is my chance." When Taizo was in reach Gajeel made an effort throwing himself at the man, but faster than Gajeel could react Taizo activated the collar making it send out a powerful electric chock. Gajeel screamed in pain as he fell to the floor smoking and panting from the intense chock. Taizo pulled Gajeel's shirt of and pulled out a big black whip, striking him one time, two times, tree times. He gasped in pain but did not scream, he would not get the satisfaction hearing him scream.

"I do not appreciate you calling me that little dragon!" pulling Gajeel up by the hair grabbing his face.  
"Remember this, disobey me and you will pay. This was only a warning understand?" Throwing Gajeel to the floor. Gajeel raised his head bleeding from his hairline still on all four, giving Taizo a glare actually making Taizo take some steps back.  
"Get used to you new home!" Taizo spat before walking out making the runes once again rice covering the door.

"So the rumors really were true," thinking back at the glare Gajeel had given him actually making a chill climb up his spine. That was not the eyes of a human but a wild beast ready to draw blood.  
"Heh, but soon enough he will have the eyes of a broken man, a little puppy. It will take some work but I'll get there. I got all the time in the world

After Taizo's had left Gajeel collapsed on the floor. The pain where unimaginable painful and he clenched his teeth as he tried to stand up but instead he fell on his back screaming out in pain.  
"I hope he didn't hear that" He thought quickly sitting up. "I'm so tired" He moved to the table and lay down on it, His back hurt and his side hurt not giving him many options to lay, so he flipped over to his stomach and lay like that until sleep claimed him thinking back to the guild.

* * *

It was laud and chaotic at the guild as usual. Erza had just broken up a guild brawl scolding Natsu and Gray as it was those who had started it. Makarov sat in the bar sulking the broken furnishers with Mira trying to comfort him.

In the back corner of the guild a blue hair bookworm was sitting nose down in a big thick book. It seemed like she hadn't even noticed the big fight. All week she had sat there waiting for Gajeel and Lily to get back from the mission, she wanted to go with them but Gajeel had refused saying it was too dangerous, she got so annoyed when he rejected her like that.  
"Master!" was heard true the guild hall and she could see Lily flying fast in the direction of Makarov. But she didn't see Gajeel, had something happened? Makarov looked serious as he took Lily back into his office.  
"What was that all about?" She could hear Natsu mumble as all of them looked at the closed office door. Levy decided to go and talk to Lucy.  
"What had happened?" She asked Lucy  
I don't know but it seemed pretty serious, I have never seen Lily act like that."  
Levy could feel the worry rice thru her stomach and it seemed to show since Lucy started  
"I'm sure it's nothing Levy, I would guess Gajeel has broken some important building or something and don't dare to face master.  
"Yea you are properly right Lu-chan." But the worry didn't go away.

Sometime had passed before Lily and Makarov exited the room, Makarov stood up top of the bar with Lily next to him making it clear he was about to speak.  
"I have an announcement to make, after a mission Gajeel is now missing. I need all members to keep an eye out for clues where he could be or what have happened. He was last seen in the forest of Kilty."  
"Missing!? How can he be missing?" Levy thought feeling more worried than ever. She could see Lily fly over lading on her table soon being attack with questions from Natsu.  
"What did the old man mean by missing?" Natsu asked. Lily explained the situation and how he had found the wristbands and then flown directly to the town asking the villagers of they had seen anything. They explained that they had no idea where Gajeel or the other victims could be, they had search the whole town and some even the forest and nothing was ever found, expect the two dead victims.

"Well then we just need to start looking!" Natsu yield jumping up onto the table getting an agreement from the others.  
"But what if he.." Levy started sobbing but was soon interrupted by Natsu.  
"No worries Levy, That scrap metal bastard would never go down so easily" giving her a wink.  
"He will turn up before you u know it" Lucy's calming voice made her felt a little better. She knew that Gajeel was strong and stubborn but she couldn't shake of the bad feeling she had.


	3. Its starting

**This chapter started to become a little long. So here its its a extra long chapter ;) enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Gajeel was awakened by an icy bucked of water someone poured over his head.  
"What tha fuck! " He roared swinging his arms just to hit the person who had woken him up.  
He could hear a small scream and things falling to the ground. As he removed the wet hairs covering his face he could to his shock see a small boy sitting on the floor with that looked like a first aid kit scattered everywhere.  
"Oi, who the fuck are you?" He growled trying to fix his wild mane monitoring the boy.  
"My name is Yuri. I'm here to take care of your wounds and give you something to eat"  
So the boy was around Wendy's age, he had short black hair covering most of his face, he where wearing a shirt and shorts looking more like some potato sacks than clothes.

The part of him he could see where pale and thin looking more like bone, he could understand that since the only (food) he had brought him was a small piece of bread and a glass of brown water.  
Gajeel also noticed the collar around his neck thinking that he probably where a prisoner her as well.  
" Sorry I had to wake you up like that. It was a direct order from master.  
"Master?"  
"The one called Taizo. Everyone must call him master or you will get punished, it's the first rule" He whispered Taizo's name like it was a dirty word and he could see in his eyes that he was afraid.  
He started picking everything up from the floor sitting down in front of him.  
"Let me see the wound on your right side" Gajeel hesitated but if the boy could make the pain go away just a little it was worth the risk. He winced in pain when he began to touch the wound  
"It looks like it starting to get infected, but it's not as deep as I thought so it should heal in a couple of days" He applied an ointment that stung like hell making him pull back.  
"Please sit still, I need to cover the whole wound.  
"Easy for you to say," he muttered all crotchety, but soon enough he was done. He had covered the wound on his side with bandage and just cleaned the once on his back,  
"So what's your name?" The boy asked looking up at him from the floor.  
"Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox" That's a weird name the boy giggled taking Gajeel off-guard. Had the boy really called him weird?  
"What's that mark on your arm?"  
"It's a guild mark"  
"Wow really? I have always wanted to be in a guild, I can a little healing magic but I would want to learn more. But then I was bought by master and I'm only aloud to heal him and that does not happened very often.

"Hold up for a second there! You were bought?" He stared down at him not believing what he just had heard.  
"Yea most of us where bought by master, but some were taking by force I think."  
Slave trading, he had heard about it before but would never had imagined that it happened so close.  
"You will get used to it eventually, as long as you follow the rules it's not that bad."  
He couldn't believe it, he smiled when saying this? How long have he been here to get used to being a slave?  
"Like hell I'm going to get used to it! I'm not a Slave I'm a dragon slayer and a member of Fairytail!  
He just stared at him like he was crazy or something.  
"And you are not a slave either! No one should be. I will get out of here and beat that bloody moron to next week. And you and the others are going with me. He could see small tears building up in Yuri's eyes.  
"I would like that Gajeel, I would really like that" He froze as he could hear steps from the door quickly drying his tears.  
"It's time for me to go I have been her far too long." He took his stuff running to the door  
"Gajeel Nii-chan… did you really mean that? About getting out of here?  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?  
He gave him a big smile before closing the door behind him.  
The boy had mentioned others, wonder how many more their where captured like him. Sitting down trying to eat the bread Yuri had brought him, it was stone hard so it was lucky he was used to eating iron and the water tasted more like sand. After he finish he felt more hungry than before, if only he could eat anything in the room, but everything made out of iron had runes over it and everything else was stone or wood. Wonder how long it will take before he will get his next meal? If anything at all, he signed.  
He stood up looking out the window.  
"Wonder if Lily is looking for me? Gihi bet he's worried like crazy. 

* * *

GAJEEL! Natsu yelled as he searched surroundings. As if he hoped Gajeel would answer jumping out from a bush starting their normal fighting. Levy and Lily had questioned everyone in the village again since it was the only thing they had to go on. Natsu yelled again making Lucy yell in return.  
" Natsu! Stop screaming, you have been screaming for hours and he hasn't responded so he will not begin now!" Natsu looked gloomy kicking the ground.  
"It's not like we have anything else to do" He muttered. 'Natsu have really been grumpy since Gajeel gone missing, guess their daily fights really where a god stress reliever'. Lucy thought going back questioning an old lady.  
"I have told you everything I know already. I haven't seen the one you seek and I don't know what have happened to the children who have disappeared from here. If I knew I would tell you, can you now please leave me alone?" The old lady smashed the door in Lucy's face like the other ten she had talked to. It seemed like Lily was right when he told them that the villagers really didn't know anything, but Levy had been so stubborn to get more information so she and Natsu had decided to go with them.  
'God I hope he's alright' she sighed starting to walk in the direction of Levy and Lily.  
"You most know something!" She heard Levy scream before hearing the familiar sound of a door shouting shut, seemed like Levy had just as much luck as her and Natsu.  
" Levy we have been here all day and no one knows anything and Natsu can't find a sent trail of Gajeel. We don't have anything to go on, the best thing is to go back to the guild and wait for information to come in.  
"No! I know they are hiding something. He can't just be gone" Levy yelled ignoring Lucy's suggestion. Her eyes where puffy from crying and big bags under them where evidence of her lack of sleep. Lily landed on her shoulder  
"Levy, I have told you we are not getting anywhere. Gajeel can take care of himself and I'm sure he will contact us in some way and if not someone will give us something to go on, but the people here cant. Time to go home" Levy nodded drying the tears forming under her eyes.  
Natsu laid his hand on her other shoulder  
"Don't worry Levy well get him back. Nobody messes with Fairytail and gets away with it and besides he's a dragon slayer, nothing can take down a dragon.

* * *

Yuri now came to see him at a regular basis looking at his wounds and giving him the little food he where offered. Mostly just a piece of bread and the disgusting brown water, the wound on his right side had now healed completely but the burns on his back still stung like hell.  
"How is it on the outside nii-chan?" Yuri asked sitting down next to him.  
"It's okay I guess. A lot of morons out there trying to get on your nerves." Looking down at Yuri's disappointing face he quickly started talking again  
"But it's a lot of decent people too. Like my cat Lily, he's the one that normally keeps me out of troubles like these. Gihi he will scold me so hard when I see him.  
" A cat will talk to you?"  
" He's an exceed, so he's a talking flying cat. Wow it really sounds crazy when I'm saying it out loud. Gihi. And then it's the bookworm I guess. She can make iron out of thin air and can talk in any language and can make these dam runes go away and… "  
"She sounds really special nii-chan"  
"She is, I have never met someone like her and I don't think I ever will." He drifted off in his thoughts remembering how she used to read to him out load, but he never listened instead just looked at her. So small so fragile so so…. He snapped back when Yuri told him he had to go.  
"I will be back tomorrow okay? "  
" Well I'm not going anywhere" Gajeel muttered pulling the chain making Yuri blush in embarrassment."

This really had started to be a habit. He comes and gives him food, stays for a while asking him about everything outside of these walls and slavery and then runs of. He really started to feel sorry for the kid. He looked so cheerful and full of hope since he said he would bust them out. But the days had passed bye and he really has started to consider this room dragon prof as he quickly had run out of escape plans. "Sigh"  
He was so frustrated he started banging his head to the wall.  
"Come-on-get-a-idea!"  
"Oh, little dragon why are you hurting our little head like that?" Gajeel froze. He hadn't noticed the tall man walking into his cell now leaning on one of the walls with his arm crossed. 'Taizo'  
"Well we haven't seen each other for a while, so I decided to pay you a visit. Seems like your wounds have healed nicely.  
"It's not thanks to you" Gajeel muttered pushing his back to the wall.  
"Yea that boy has really done a nice job, he really have a thing for herbs and medicine."  
"What do you really want?" Gajeel could see right through him, he wasn't here just to talk and see how he was doing.  
"You are hurting my feelings, can't a master just walk by to see his little slave?"  
"Like hell I'm your slave your son of a bitch" His ruff mouth was rewarded with a fist to the face cracking his lip.  
"Seems like you are very god at forgetting little dragon, I thought I told you last time that I don't appreciate being called names.

"More like you are the one forgetting, I'm a dragon slayer and a fairytail wizard, like hell I'm going to act like a pathetic slave." He smiled at him licking up the blood running down his jawline.  
He could suddenly feel the chains tighten, what a fuck he hadn't moved?  
"You will learn to respect me little one, it's a reason I'm the boss around here."

Gajeel recognized the look on Taizo's face from the last time he disrespected him. The chains on the wall started to rattle and he could fell a strong magic arura coming from the man in front of him.  
Then to his shock he could feel the chains holding his arms loosen, he felt very suspicious but he would be stupid not taking this chance. He dragged his hands lose giving Taizo uppercut making him slide back. 'I hit him?' Gajeel thought quite surprised since in the woods he hadn't made a single hit o the man.  
A deep lough started to fill the room, Gajeel could feel the chill making its way through his body.  
"You should have done that little dragon" Taizo whispered slowly raising his hand to Gajeel.  
Gajeel was on his guard but nothing could have prepared him for the chains and hand cuffs flying against him from the wall catching him once more. He was then pulled to the wall like a cross feeling the handcuffs and chains almost crushing him, especially the one across his chest making it hard to breath.  
"I will teach you what will happen after you have been warned okay? He smiled wide dragging his hand done and up Gajeel's chest.  
"Get your stinking paws of me!" Gajeel roared trying to take deep breaths.  
"Naaw that's not the way to talk to you master is it? Now shall we begin then? "  
Gajeel could see the door open and the big man that had struck him from behind in the woods rolled in a table. Gajeel stared in horror. It was full of tools. Rusty knifes gadgets he didn't know what it was but looked nasty and the well-known whip, but more of them. One with 3 long metal chains on it and another with big spikes! He wanted to shiver but he wouldn't, Taizo would not win this, he was strong he was Kurogane Redfox fairytales iron dragon slayer.


End file.
